30th Hunger Games
by Nefer111
Summary: It's the 30th Hunger Games and you get to submit your own tribute to fight for there lives! **CLOSED**
1. Submit Your Tribute

Submit your tributes and I'll get the story on the role :) If you have any ideas on the way the story should go let me know :) Don't put just one district; put an extra one just in case the main one you want is taken… Have fun I'll catch you later :P

The things you can submit…

Tributes

Stylist

Helpers to the stylists

Mentors to your tributes

Sponsors

Anything else you can think of :)

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Friends:

History/Background:

Weapon of Choice (signature weapons or unusual ones?):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Job/Occupation (if they have one):

Angle for the Interview:

Strategy for the Games:

Alliances:

Relationship:

Outlook on the Games:

Volunteer or Chosen:

Death Before or After Initial Bloodbath (some people WILL have to die during the bloodbath):

OPTIONAL

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Miscellaneous Info:

I'll let you know the list of everything and everyone in the next chapter.


	2. The Districts of Panem

**I don't know if these are exactly the way the Districts are, so if I'm wrong please let me know and I'll change it! :) I just thought I should make it clear to what all of the Districts do :)**

**I got this from .? So thanks to them and sorry for stealing your stuff but :) I liked it!**

**Here goes…**

District One

Nearly all of the Capitol's luxury items are made in District One. The people of this district are rarely hungry, and they train their children to compete in the Hunger Games.

District Two

District Two specializes in medicine; their doctors are some of the best in the country. Their techniques are passed on to the Capitol's own doctors.

District Three

Factories, manufacturing, technology; that's all District Three. This district is large and dotted with the high-tech factories; the only issue is that pollution can sometimes be rather bad.

District Four

The citizens of District Four are all serious fishers; give them a fishing pole and they'll come back with a truckload of fish. Most of this food is shipped to the Capitol; but they have more than enough left for themselves.

District Five

District Five citizens love mathematics, and is the only district besides the Capitol that interact with foreign countries, through trade and negotiation. Their district lies on what was once called the Mississippi River, and boats carrying goods traverse it.

District Six

District Six are the scientists of the country; discovering new remedies, uncovering explanations for the country's problems; it's all them.

District Seven

If you happened to come across District Seven, you would come across tons and tons of trees. This district is in the Lumber business.

District Eight

Cotton is grown in District Eight, and sheep are raised. Why? Because these people are weavers, and specialize in producing clothing for the Capitol.

District Nine

District Nine are hunters, but they are only permitted to hunt strictly within their district limits. Anywhere else is prohibited.

District Ten

Animals are found abundantly in District Ten; the residents specialize in breeding and selling them. They are born with a deep understanding of wildlife.

District Eleven

District Eleven is entirely agricultural, dotted with orchards, fields, and the like. Most of the food grown is given to the Capitol.

District Twelve

The last and final district, Twelve, are coal miners. Their district is normally the hungriest, but they get by. The coal they mine is mostly given to the Capitol as directed.

**Post your tributes! :)**


	3. Tributes so Far

**Tributes so far… As you can tell I still need a ton more!**

**District 1**

**Female: **Brianna Cameron

**Male:**

* * *

**District 2**

**Female: **Wish Samson

**Male:**

* * *

**District 3**

**Female: **Rose Hawthorne

**Male:**

* * *

**District 4**

**Female: **Ezmerelda (Izzy) Lakes

**Male:**

* * *

**District 5**

**Female: **Nan Weatherall

**Male:**

* * *

**District 6**

**Female:**

**Male:**

* * *

**District 7**

**Female: **Shay Auburn

**Male: **

* * *

**District 8**

**Female: **Nariniri Jewelbloom

**Male:**

* * *

**District 9**

**Female: **Luna Night

**Male:**

* * *

**District 10**

**Female: **

**Male:**

* * *

**District 11**

**Female: **Lexi Miller

**Male: **Riley White

**District 12**

**Female:** Jocelyn Bennett

**Male: **Light Carabinari

**If you have any problems with your districts or the spellings of your names let me know and I will fix it all…**

**Also if you have any suggestions on the arenas message it to me :)**


	4. Winner's Riddle

**Okay guys so I decided picking the first person to send me a tribute wasn't all that far so…**

**I'm going to decide who wins by whoever figures out this riddle will win…**

**You will also be my main character in the story :P**

**If there is a tie I will add another riddle :)**

**If no one figures it out I'll have to figure something else out…**

**(If you don't want to win don't submit an answer)**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

My thunder comes before the lightning;

My lightning comes before the clouds;

My rain dries all the land it touches.

What am I?

**Send me your answer in a private message and put your tribute name along with it :)**


	5. That Didn't Work

**Okay so the riddle thing didn't work… :(**

**Sorry guys :( I thought it was harder than that! Well I can't say I didn't try**

**Soooo…**

**I'll do something I hope is a bit harder:**

What is the state do I live in?

**Harder than a riddle I hope!**


	6. Sorry Guys

**Okay I'm super sorry guys, that was an awful idea! My friend and I were trying to figure out something and we came up with that. :P**

**Remind me to never think of things in the middle of the night again!**

**I'll just do what I should have done in the first place and read through your apps and ordered them from greatest to least. Based on your strengths, reasons you need and want to win, ect.**

**Sorry for boring you guys with my pointless games! I'll try never to do it again. I hope you can forgive me :(**


	7. Double the Tributes

"**Districts of Panem! Since this year you have begun to up rise, 4 tributes from each district shall be entered in to the Hunger Games! Let this be a warning and a lesson to you all!" President Ulessus announced.**

**District 1**

**Female: **Brianna Cameron

**Female:**

**Male: **Eric Longstocking

**Male:**

* * *

**District 2**

**Female: **Wish Samson

**Female: **

**Male: **Riley White

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 3**

**Female: **Lexi Miller

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 4**

**Female: **Ezmerelda (Izzy) Lakes

**Female:** Rose Hawthorne

**Male:**

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 5**

**Female: **Nan Weatherall

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 6**

**Female: **Lita Lark

**Female:**

**Male: **Dante Moss

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 7**

**Female: **Shay Auburn

**Female:**

**Male: **

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 8**

**Female: **Nariniri Jewelbloom

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 9**

**Female: **Luna Night

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 10**

**Female**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**

* * *

**

**District 11**

**Female: **Rayleen Knight (Rae)

**Female: **

**Male: **

**Male: **Calvin Rave (Cal)

* * *

**District 12**

**Female:** Jocelyn Bennett

**Female: **Saga Iagas

**Male: **Light Carabinari

**Male:**

**I had to add more spaces because everyone wanted the same spots :) So shame on you guys for uprising! How awful of you! Think of how the President feels! **

**Just because your hungry and oppressed!**

**Really :P**


	8. Tributes on my Profile

I'll post the list of tributes on my profile…

That way I can add each time I get one :)


	9. Final Tribute List

**Sorry it took so long! Today was the first day of school guys! Eeeek! But on the plus side I have good classes (none with my friends! But good none the less :P) I got creative writing! Yay for me! :) Well on with the D-day list! :)**

**District 1**

**Female: **Brianna Cameron

**Female: **Vivienne Devereux

**Male: **Eric Longstocking

**Male: **Dennis Silverton

* * *

**District 2**

**Female: **Wish Samson

**Female: **Lexi Miller

**Male: **Riley White

**Male: **Ray Freeman

* * *

**District 3**

**Female: **Andrew Bringings

**Female: **Ashkia Tannerdeen

**Male: **Drew Jones

**Male: **Harden Crestfield

* * *

**District 4**

**Female: **Ezmerelda (Izzy) Lakes

**Female:** Rose Hawthorne

**Male: **Cameron Mckay

**Male: **Drew Pacific

* * *

**District 5**

**Female: **Nan Weatherall

**Female: **Marian Thief

**Male: **Hunter Williams

**Male: **John Extra

* * *

**District 6**

**Female: **Lita Lark

**Female:** Emily Moss

**Male: **Dante Moss

**Male:** Reign Pender

* * *

**District 7**

**Female: **Shay Auburn

**Female: **Ebony Darknight

**Male: **Charlie Ball

**Male: **Atomi Kinnely

* * *

**District 8**

**Female: **Nariniri Jewelbloom

**Female: **Sam Singsong

**Male: **Mark Berry

**Male: **Cotton Idjo

* * *

**District 9**

**Female: **Luna Night

**Female: **Sarah Diamond

**Male: **Ryan Stevens

**Male: **Logan Eve

* * *

**District 10**

**Female: **Agnieshka Jablonski

**Female: **Jacquelynn Shabotski

**Male: **Dan Colonel

**Male:** David Lefont

* * *

**District 11**

**Female: **Rayleen Knight (Rae)

**Female: **Barley Dawson

**Male: **Justin Bendon

**Male: **Calvin Rave (Cal)

* * *

**District 12**

**Female:** Jocelyn Bennett

**Female: **Saga Iagas

**Male: **Light Carabinari

**Male: **Ricky Coldstone


End file.
